A lighting system which comprises a channel and lighting inserts which can be inserted into the channel is known to the applicant. In said system, a busbar is integrated into the channel. In order to connect the busbars of consecutive portions of the channel, a busbar connector is provided. In the system known to the applicant, the dimensioning takes into consideration the space requirement for controlling the lighting inserts in a wired manner via control lines by means of what is known as the DALI system.
However, in the case of this known solution, it is not possible to implement continuous, and in particular long, aesthetically pleasing strip lights at the same time as a low installation depth or “system height” and also a low installation width or “system width”.
This is a state of affairs for which there is room for improvement.